Journal
by Meerkatgal156
Summary: My second songfic    o.o This is better than my first one I think lol, Rated T for safety. I messed up the first time I posted it, so haha sorry if any of you people started reading it in that little time period o.o


**Song- The First Time by Family Force 5**

I don't own the song nor Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

**I've got these memories,**

**They're all of you and me**

-Tart's POV-

'Ever since I left Earth almost all my memories are of Pudding… I can't get her out of my head! I swear she's taking over my mind!' I thought shaking my head back and forth. It's been a week since we left and it's going to be another week until we arrive at on our planet.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked, giving me a weird look.

"N-nothing." I said looking at the blank TV, since we didn't have any signals from our planet or Earth we had nothing to watch.

"Clearly it's something. You've been shaking your head constantly all week. I know that means something is in your mind that you don't want." Darn Kish for knowing me so well!

I explained everything to him, and surprisingly he listened to the whole. Making comments every now and then.

"Sounds like you're in love." He said. I felt my jaw drop.

"No! Not in love, maybe a little crush. But I still hate her…" I said. I honestly was confused with my emotions towards that monkey girl. I know we're not enemies anymore but still, me hanging out with hyper-active people aren't my kind of thing.

"If you say so." Kish said walking out of the room.

I just sighed and did what I've been doing most of the week, think about Pudding.

**I've been recording them since I was seventeen**

**Push playback then rewind **

**I see us meeting for the very first time**

Journal,

I'm finally going back to Earth! I can't believe it! After seven years of helping restore my planet, we got assigned another mission to Earth. Thankfully it will be a mission that will last a few years.

The ship is only an hour away now and I'm actually pretty nervous… I mean I'm going to look for Pudding once we get there.

Pai is trying to speed the ship up since he wants to see the green Mew and Kish want to see the blue Mew.

Over the years the blonde guy that was always with the Mews… I think his name is Ryu or Ryou, something like that. Anyways about four years after we left he made a device to contact us, it only lasted about a year and a half. But a lot of things happened. Pai and Lettuce ended up having a lot of things in common and decided if we ever went back to Earth again, he'd take her out on a date. Kish ended up talking to Mint a lot since the old hag was always out with Masaya. Kish and Mint ended up growing really close after about two months of talking, anyone could tell he developed a crush on her.

As for me I didn't talk to anyone other than saying my hi's and telling them what I did ever since we got back and all. Sadly the blue bird told me that Pudding was visiting her father for the next two years and she just left not even an hour before Ryou made contact with us.

But that was a few years ago all this had happened, the device somehow broke or something cause we haven't talked to them in three years now. So Pudding should be back, hopefully.

This is my first journal entry and there will be plenty more to come, most of them will be about Pudding most likely, since I still have the feelings I did from when I was ten. Hopefully she'll still remember me, and maybe even like me more than a friend.

Thank Pai for giving me this idea to make a journal, although I think it's stupid, it's also helping.

**A mental note of you, you sang my melody**

**The first bar in a lifelong symphony**

**The prelude to a kiss **

**My heart's pounding as I reminisce**

"I really love this song, Na no da." Pudding said cleaning off a table at Café Mew Mew, music playing from the Café's speakers. Surprisingly after seven years she**'**s still working here. And also she was still her childish self, meaning she's still saying 'Na no da'.

"Then sing it." I said. Honestly wanted to hear her sing. She started to sing, and it was actually the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life. When the song ended I got up and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away and she gave me a smile and my heart started to pound. We just shared our first kiss.

**Press repeat (press repeat)**

**'Cause I want to see**

**The first time that I saw your face**

**The first time that you spoke my name**

**The first time that I heard you say**

**there's a first time with me everyday**

**The first time that I felt your touch**

**The first time I couldn't get enough**

Journal,

I had my first kiss with Pudding today, well my first kiss ever. Yea you might be thinking. Oh wow, what a loser he hasn't had a first kiss until now? Well yes, because I've been saving it for Pudding.

Honestly I kissed her without even thinking about it. After I realized what I did my head felt numb and I couldn't think. I would like to rewind time and see that repeat, since it was the first time our lips touched, and I can hardly remember what it felt like!

**Another memory, when you first looked at me**

**I hit pause and then love hit me back**

**Under attack stopped me in my tracks**

**There you go again, your eyes**

**give me a flashback**

Journal,

Although I'm on Earth and it's been seven years since I left, I'm still constantly thinking about when I first came to Earth. The first time Pudding looked at me, I would love to go back and see her child-ish smile. Yes, she still has that smile. But it's not exactly the same as what I remember, either way I love it.

Earlier today I was talking to her in the park. Our eyes met and I stopped talking, everything seemed to stop. It reminded me of the first time she called us 'friends' and I saved her from the dome falling on us.

Sometimes I miss the old days.

**Remember that time, we stayed up all night**

**I swear we danced until we saw daylight**

**Step by step and frame by frame**

**Slow motion, let me see you again**

**Press repeat**

**'Cause I have to see**

Journal,

Today Mint invited us to a dance she was holding behind her mansion. Pudding and I slow danced, even after the song ended and party music turned on we still slow danced. The party lasted until the dawn of light, and the whole time we slow danced.

**The first time that I saw your face**

**The first time that you spoke my name**

**The first time that I heard you say**

**there's a first time with me everyday**

**The first time that I felt your touch**

**The first time I couldn't get enough**

**The first time that I heard you say**

**there's a first time with me everyday**

**No matter what I do**

**I won't fast forward anything with you**

**I know you feel it too**

**The first time I saw love I was with you**

Journal,

Today I took Pudding on a date out to dinner and we visited the dome. After all these years, the trees I made to support it was still standing high and holding it up like it was nothing. After a few minutes of us looking at it, I told her I loved her. I told her how I was in love with her ever since the dome insistent. I just never admitted it to myself during that age, and only realized it as I got older and had loved her ever since.

She started crying, hugging me and whispered 'I love you' to me, which made my heart top beating for a few seconds.

It was honestly, by far, the greatest day of my life… Well next to meeting her for the very first time.

**Press repeat**

**cause I wanna see**

**The first time that I saw your face**

**The first time that you spoke my name**

**The first time when we talked all night**

**Was the first time love made sense in life**

**The first time that I felt your touch**

**The first time I couldn't get enough**

**The first time that I heard you say**

**there's a first time with me everyday**

**The first time that I saw your face**

**the first time that you spoke my name**

**the first time when we talked all night**

**the first time love made sense in life**

**The first time that I felt your touch**

**the first I couldn't get enough**

**the first time that I heard you say**

**there's a first time with me everyday**

Journal,

Yesterday, Pudding and I talked literally all night. The conversation never ended. I explained a lot of things about my planet, and how I'd rather live here no matter how beautiful my planet back home was.

Journal,

It's been a few years since I wrote in you. I wrote most of my journal entries when I was seventeen and eighteen. It's been eight years, and I am not twenty-six.

When I was eighteen I ended up moving in with Pudding since her siblings lived with her father. Of course we didn't do anything together if you're thinking that. I'd rather wait until marriage, since Pai told me a long time ago that I should always wait until after marriage to do anything like that.

When I was twenty-one I proposed to Pudding and had our wedding a few months later.

When I was twenty-two we had our first child, and when I was twenty-three we had our second. They both looked like a mix between us.

Pudding told me to go through the boxes in the attic and I found this. This will be my last journal entry, and everything I ever wanted has come true. Even if it's been over ten years, I still look back on the past. I will always remember what happened under that dome, everything that had happened between Pudding and I.

I'm still in love with her, and always will be.

-End of journal entry

Year 2017

Sunday, March 2nd

* * *

Well my second songfic, yay! :D I know I'm bad at it, and it didn't go to the song but hey I tried XD

If you were confused for any reason:

Anyways at first Tart is leaving Earth at age ten, the next part is him writing in a journal Pai suggested to write in. He is seventeen now, seven years after he left, and is on his way to Earth. The next one is of him being with Pudding after a couple of months, of course he wrote other journal entries during those months (I just wasn't going to write them, since it's like 1am o.o XD) They're in the café he's waiting for her to get off shift and yea. The rest are just a few journal entries.


End file.
